danskefilmfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Miriam Margolyes
Filmography # Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Mrs. Plithiver (voice) # A Closed Book (2010) - Mrs. Kilbride # How to Lose Friends (2008) - Mrs. Kowalski # The Dukes (2007) - Aunt Vee # Happy Feet (2006) - Mrs. Astrakhan (voice) # Flushed Away (2006) - Rita's Grandma (voice) # Sir Billi the Vet (2006) - Baroness Chantal McToff (voice) # Wallis & Edward (2005) - Aunt Bessie # Marple: The Murder at the Vicarage (2004) - Mrs. Price-Ridley # Being Julia (2004) - Dolly de Vries # Ladies in Lavender. (2004) - Dorcas # The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004) - Peg Sellers # Madogliani (2004) - Gertrude Stein # End of the Line (2004) - Bag Lady # Chasing Liberty (2004) - Maria # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Pomona Sprout # Plots with a View (2002) - Thelma & Selma # Alone (2002) - Caseworker # Cats & Dogs (2001) - Sophie the Castle Maid # House! (2000) - Beth # Magnolia (1999) - Faye Barringer (uncredited) # End of Days (1999) - Mabel # Dreaming of Joseph Lees (1999) - Signora Caldoni # Sunshine (1999) - Rose Sonnenschein # The First Snow of Winter (1998) - Sean (voice) # Mulan (1998) - The Matchmaker (voice) # Left Luggage (1998) - Mrs. Goldman # Candy (1998) - Gisella # The IMAX Nutcracker (1997) - Sugar Plum # The Place of Lions (1997) - Miss Cole # Romeo + Juliet (1996) - The Nurse # Different for Girls (1996) - Pamela # James and the Giant Peach (1996) - Aunt Sponge / The Glowworm (voice) # Balto (1995) - Grandma Rosy (voice) # Babe (1995) - Fly (voice) # Cold Comfort Farm (1995) - Mrs. Beetle # Immortal Beloved (1994) - Nanette Streicherová # Liberation (1994) - Narrator (voice) # Ed and His Dead Mother (1993) - Mabel Chilton # The Age of Innocence (1993) - Mrs. Mingott # The Princess and the Cobbler (1993) - Maiden from Mombassa (voice) # Stalin (1992) - Krupskaya # As You Like It (1992) - Audrey # The Butcher's Wife (1991) - Gina # Dead Again (1991) - Lady (uncredited) # The Fool (1990) - Mrs. Bowring # Pacific Heights (1990) - Realtor # Orpheus Descending (1990) - Vee Talbot # The Finding (1990) - Poll # I Love You to Death (1990) - Joey's Mother # Murders Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story (1989) - Mrs. Rajzman # Little Dorrit (1988) - Flora Finching # Blackadder's Christmas Carol (1988) - Queen Victoria # Poot Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story (1987) - Elsa Maxwell # Body Contact (1987) - Tony's Mother # Little Shop of Horrors (1986) - Dental Nurse # The Good Father (1985) - Jane Powell # Morons from Outer Space (1985) - Doctor Wallace # Electric Dreams (1984) - Ticket Girl # Yentl (1983) - Sarah # Scrubbers (1983) - Jones # Crystal Cazing (1982) - Newsreader # Reds (1981) - Woman writing in notebook (uncredited) # The Apple (1980) - Landlady # The Awakening (1980) - Dr. Kadira # Spasms (1977) - Rose Finn # Stand Up, Virgin Soldiers (1977) - Elephant Ethel # Confessions from a Holiday Camp (1977) - Blackbird (voice) (uncredited) # The Battle of Billy's Bond (1976) - Tour Guide # Rime of the Ancient Mariner (1975) - Dorothy Wordsworth